


Learning Curves

by missmollyetc



Category: The Black Donnellys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Kevin are the sweetest kids they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curves

"I--um, is this okay?" Kevin asks, picking nervously at the elastic of her underwear.

His head ducks to the side, and darts in to kiss her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, licking her skin. Jenny finds herself smiling, sighing even.

"Yeah," she says.

She lies on her bed, pulling him down on top of her. He's--she blushes again because that's Kevin's _thing_ poking against her, and it's kinda really cool and kinda really weird--and oh _man_ if the boys hear about this they'll have to get married--but this's her idea and she does what she sets out to, and…Kevin's kind of rocking against her, right _there_ and it's _good_. Jenny spreads her legs, wraps her ankles around the backs of Kevin's legs and rocks right back.

Her body heats, drawing her breasts tight beneath her bra, nipples hard against Kevin's thin chest. He's a good kisser, thin lips moving over hers until they're both panting. She feels wet, throbbing, like when she saw Tommy with his shirt off in the yard.

Kevin's blushing again--she probably never stopped--and that makes it okay to do this, to feel this way because Kevin never laughs at anybody who doesn't deserve it and he isn't laughing now. He's got his hands on her shirt buttons, opening them up and she lets go of him enough to undo the front hook of her bra and then she's—he's seeing her boobs and, oh, _oh_. Kevin licks her nipple, cold and wet when his mouth leaves her skin, but then his lips open and curve and he's sucking her.

Jenny's head falls back. She groans, rolling her hips up against Kevin, pulling at his jeans. Kevin reaches down to help her, shaking fingers tangling with hers, and that makes her slow, makes her happy because if he's shaking too, then they can do this and not be weird.

It's...she _likes_ it. It's new. Fumbling, _awkward_ in that way Kevin always has and Jenny feels like she's learning with her fingers in Kevin's curly tangles. It's...she didn't think it'd be _like_ this.

They've got Kevin's pants off, boxers too. When he pulls off her breast she moans in loss, but then she can't stop staring. It's…that's a _dick_ and it's supposed to go _inside_ her. She stares hard enough that Kevin starts squirming, backing up with his hands away from her body, dick bobbing in the air. Jenny grabs his wrist and pulls him back. She _does_ know how they got here, because Kevin's the softest guy she knows, and Jenny…wants someone she can trust.

"Go slow," she says.

Kevin nods. She pulls her panties off. Kevin's eyes widen, and Jenny feels this—this surge of something, something tight and hot and good at the look in Kevin's eyes. She parts her knees. Kevin lines up on top, thrusts and it burns, but when she flinches, then Kevin does as well, waiting for her, and that makes it okay.


End file.
